


No Nut November 2020

by teis90



Series: Limerence [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dildo sucking, Established Relationship, I just love to see them kissing lol, Kissing, M/M, Porn Watching, Pray for Lawrence lmao, Teasing, tie up
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teis90/pseuds/teis90
Summary: 我草隊得太多甚至唔知點上tag好只好鳩上week4唔擺入黎了我放genderbend個邊中文書面語
Relationships: Lawrence Kingsley/Ethan Lancaster, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Limerence [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047511





	1. How it start

Ethan感受著來自左臂和肩膀上的重量，他斜眼看向自己的左側，倚在他身上的人若無其事地捧著電腦在看Netflix，非常認真地在看Billions。

最近Lawrence窩在他家裡的日子越來越多了，這絕對不是錯覺。

他租這個公寓時做得最正確的決定大概就是買了張很大的床和很寬的沙發吧，這是把他家當酒店住的概念吧，他該好好敲詐Lawrence一筆住宿費。說是這麼說，但Ethan也懶得動，自顧自地開始滑起了Twitter。

毫不意外地TL上基本上都是萬聖節大家出去嗨的圖。萬聖節嘛，基本上跟他沒甚麼關係，他從來都不過節，只記得昨天似乎也還是轟轟烈烈地打了一炮——身上還都是Lawrence留的痕跡，這人上輩子是狗嗎。

除了萬聖節以外，11月1日的Twitter也開始多了些相同主題的貼文。

#NoNutNovember

不知不覺就到了NNN的月份，Twitter上一堆NNN的迷因，Pornhub還嗆聲說：「你們弱爆了。」

Ethan挪了挪左臂，隨意地說了句：「有空嗎？」Lawrence頭也不回繼續看劇，漫不經心地應答了一聲「嗯。」

他搶過Lawrence的電腦，直接在網址欄輸入www.pornhub.com/gayporn，Lawrence猛地回過頭看了看一本正經地用他的電腦的Ethan，順便瞥了一眼窗外，分明是陽光燦爛的倫敦，這才剛過中午，這可不是他們平常幹點甚麼劇烈運動的時間。

「Wow? Mr. Ethan沒想到你還是白日宣淫的類型？」Ethan隨便點開主頁上一部影片，意外地發現Lawrence的電腦居然沒有自動登入pornhub帳戶。「Mr. Kingsley你該不是xvideo派吧……」

「我看起來像是會看porn的人嗎。有甚麼是直接約一炮不能解決的？」好吧，他講的的確合理。

「所以Mr. Ethan這是要在大白天跟我一起看porn的意思嗎？你是想先助個燃還是學術研究？直接來會比看片更快啦。」Ethan放下他的電腦，進房間拿出整齊放在抽屜裡的東西，以它被摺疊好的型態放在褲袋中。失去倚靠物件的Lawrence在Ethan起身的那刻直接橫躺在了沙發，一動不動，盯著Ethan家的天花板放空。

「別這麼廢行不行，起來，看片。」

Lawrence覺得Ethan這個行為太莫名了，明明可以打炮的對象就坐在旁邊，為甚麼要一起看色情影片？

好，總之兩個人窩在電腦前面在看色情影片了。Lawrence總覺得這種事只會發生在血氣方剛的中學生身上……沒想到自己活到了28歲還會做這種事……

Ethan看著不太對口味的片，百無聊賴地撐著頭看著電腦屏幕，瞟了好幾眼Lawrence的胯下，一點反應都沒有。看來這部片也是沒有對上他的口味。

「換一部？」

「不對吧Mr. Ethan，我是覺得你人就在這了，我到底看片是要幹甚麼？對真人怎麼也會比對影片欲望深吧？」

金髮男性對著他翻了個白眼直接把還在播放影片的電腦蓋上，在客廳角落的小櫃子裡翻出了一根假屌。

對，假屌。

Lawrence饒有趣味地看他，期待著他接下來的舉動。

他坐到Lawrence的大腿上，解開了襯衫最頂端的兩顆鈕扣，扶上他的右肩，緩緩地把手上那根假屌含進口中，完全沒有羞恥心可言地吸吮尺寸略大的假屌，客廳裡充斥著淫靡的水聲，口腔被填滿，來不及吞下的涎液在嘴邊流下。

而他的眼睛注視著Lawrence，眼中寫滿了無法言說的情慾，兩人面對面的距離是那麼近，他甚至能感受到Lawrence變得紊亂的呼吸要打在他的臉上。

但他不在乎，他依然把假屌含在口腔裡模擬著性交般抽插，Lawrence看著他把假屌越含越深，深到似乎要頂到喉嚨般，哪個男人看著這麼令人血脈賁張的畫面能不硬？是異性戀也該硬了吧——畢竟Ethan很帥，沒有人會不喜歡帥哥，那帥哥自己含著假屌吞吐就更不能抗拒了。

Ethan感覺到Lawrence胯下的那包隆起，雙眸染上了笑意。

正當Lawrence的雙手開始不安分地撫上他的後背時，Ethan卻直接把上一刻還在口中的假屌丟到沙發的一旁，眼明手快地反剪他的雙手，把方才放在褲袋裡的領帶把他的雙手綁起。

「What the fuck? 這是你要自己來的意思嗎？」

Ethan握了一下他的胯下，臉上掛上一如往常的壞笑。

「It's no nut november, mate.」

「自己加油吧，祝你能成為贏家參加destroy dick december。」扔下這樣一句話，Ethan就逕自走到書房去了，徒留勃起中但雙手被綁著的Lawrence和一根濕漉漉的假屌。

……NNN還能被強制參加的嗎？？？


	2. Press F to pay respects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence，慘。

勃起就算了，還被綁住雙手；被綁住手也都算了，還是被非常昂貴的領帶綁住。

好歹Lawrence也是穿了很多年西裝，真絲質感的領帶還是很容易分辨的。Mr. Ethan可真捨得，這麼貴的領帶居然拿來綁人……Lawrence盯著天花板開始感歎自己沒有超能力，沒有鬆綁雙手的超能力也沒有讓欲火消下去的超能力。

於是兩小時後Ethan從書房看完書出來客廳倒杯水時看見的景象就是這樣：Lawrence坐在沙發上睡著了。

然後他幫他鬆綁，順便把房間裡的被子給他蓋上，溫柔地幫他梳理有點凌亂的瀏海——

開甚麼玩笑，Ethan Lancaster看上去像是會這樣做的人嗎。

鬆綁呢，倒是有給他鬆綁。但他泡了杯紅茶又回到書房裡去了，他可以保證以Lawrence這個坐姿，睡起來一定脖子痛死。胯下的勃起倒是消下去了，用睡眠解決困難，還蠻聰明的。

Lawrence醒來只覺得自己的脖子快要斷了，但是雙手沒有再被綁住。Ethan似乎出門了。

Fuck...這個無情男人……

Twitter@PsychicLawrenceK

..........doing NNN challenge forced by my bf. WTF. #NoNutNovember

下面一排回覆全都是「F」

🖕🏻 FUCK YOU ETHAN LANCASTER🖕🏻


	3. Week 1

Lawrence Kingsley也不太知道自己這一個星期是怎麼過的，居然莫名其妙就11月7日了，他居然真的沒有跟任何人打炮，跟七天前的自己講也肯定不會信。

講實在的，他完全可以不管這該死的No Nut November跟Ethan淋漓盡致地來一發——雖然大概會被Ethan嘲笑一個月，又或者到gay bar隨便撿個人約一炮。

反正他們又沒有同居，Ethan是不會知道這件事的。

而他也的確這樣做了。

只是，看不上眼啊……

倫敦吧，說小不小，但說大也沒有很大，要在gay bar撿一個長得不錯看，身高又差不多的人並沒有想像中那麼容易，明明以前都沒有這麼在意這些條件，只要有爽到就好。Lawrence心底裡倒是清楚，他現在基本上是比對著Ethan的條件去找，他也不否認，雖然談不上是愛吧，但他是挺喜歡Ethan Lancaster這個人的。

總之他嘆了口氣，看了看房間內的電子鐘，趁著Ethan快下班去他的店堵他好了。

＊＊＊

Ethan Lancaster正準備收拾東西準備把店的木門鎖好的時候，卻抬眼看見那個熟悉的身影，一如既往地穿得一身黑，感覺都快要融進店的背景裡了。

「今天吹的是甚麼風？怎麼有這個榮幸把您請來Incandescence啊Mr. Kingsley。」很明顯地，這也一如既往地不是一句疑問句。

Lawrence沒想跟他裝，乾脆拉著他的衣領把他壓在牆上，力道大得Ethan撞上牆壁時發出了「砰」的一聲，說是準備打架估計亦有人相信。

然後，Lawrence閉上眼，只靠多次肌膚相親的直覺把雙唇覆上對方的唇瓣，爾後抽離，不作停留。

正當Ethan思考著他大概有多久沒經歷過這種不帶情慾意味的吻之際，Lawrence的雙手環上他的脖頸，再次吻上他的唇，舌頭舔舐他的唇縫，乘機長驅直入，讓兩人的唇舌纏綿難分，毫不讓步地汲取著對方的氣息。

好吧，是他想多了，Lawrence Kingsley依舊是那個隨心所欲的Lawrence Kingsley。

直到兩人都氣息紊亂，Lawrence輕啃Ethan的下唇作為這個吻的收結語，顯然是那常見的性暗示，幾乎每次熱吻過後他們都總有想要來一發的衝動。

他如同深海般暗藍的雙瞳凝視著眼前的人，輕聲問道：「真的不來一發嗎親愛的Ethan，我覺得你非常需要打一炮，好好地洩欲一番。」

Ethan挑眉看著他，這人為了打炮連他的本名都叫上了，到底是有多想要？

他用指尖梳理Lawrence的瀏海，口中的話語卻跟他的行為完全搭不上：「有勞費心了親愛的Lawrence，現在才十一月的第七天，您請加油。」語畢，把店的鑰匙放進Lawrence的衣袋中，先行離開店內。

……Fuck！Ethan Lancaster你這個死渣男！


	4. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 到底Godiva讀Godiva還是Godiva？

Lawrence遏制住自己在這十四天內第數不清多少次想要打手槍的衝動，每個沒有打手槍也沒有打炮的晚上，他都極其後悔為甚麼自己勾搭上了Ethan Lancaster這個渣男——但他其實也沒資格說。

最煩的一件事是：他媽的不止他會通靈啊。幹。

Ethan也會通靈這件事就很麻煩。想瞞甚麼都瞞不住，儘管跟讀心不是同一件事，Ethan還需要透過些道具作為助力，講起來就太玄學了，但結論是一樣的，彼此都藏不住秘密。

他大概猜得到Ethan是想要拉著他把DDD也一併完成……這男人好可怕。會精盡人亡吧。

他自己NNN挑戰失敗的話Ethan肯定要他十二月也繼續禁慾。接下來百分之百會被嘲笑，他甚至連Ethan會說甚麼都猜想到了，無非是「Mr. Kingsley你這麼快就繳械了？忍耐力真差。」然後繼續做自己的事不管他之類的。最差的情況是Melissa會在IG發文說他挑戰失敗留言開放恥笑……那女人也是真的做得出這種事。

啊——不行了，要死了。

只好拉著Ethan一起墊背，那他就不能嘲笑他了。

＊＊＊

於是Ethan盯著Lawrence送來一盒未開封的GODIVA，然後陷入你眼看我眼，空氣凝固的狀態。

先不說為甚麼會有這麼一盒巧克力出現在對巧克力沒興趣的倆人之間，那個Lawrence Kingsley會送別人東西這點本身就很不自然。

「……我似乎有說過我不嗜甜？今天也不是甚麼節日啊？」講甚麼幹話，這人明明就不過情人節。Lawrence向他投了一記白眼。

「別人好心送你東西你就心存感激收下啊？」

Ethan以狐疑的眼神打量著Lawrence，緩緩開口說著：「不亂收東西是巫師的基本準則。不然你試試把這盒玩意送給Melissa？她估計直接當著你的面一把火燒了。」他所言不虛，而且這盒巧克力太可疑了，說是下了媚藥也是絕有可能的。

「……男朋友送你的你也不收？」

Ethan托了托眼鏡看著眼前的人，還是沒想接過那盒就差沒把「我很可疑」寫在盒子上的GODIVA。

「這種時候拿男朋友這種藉口出來擋我也是不會收的，天知道裡面加了甚麼。」他靠近Lawrence的臉側，溫柔的嗓音落入Lawrence的耳畔：「NNN過去半個月了，好好加油吧Mr. Kingsley。」

……其實那盒GODIVA也沒加甚麼，沒開封是真的沒開封。

只不過是過期了一個月罷了。


	5. Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence實慘  
> Week 4他們有好好完成啦我只是讓平行世界的她們打了一炮  
> 就乾脆放在Genderbend那邊了

這是十一月第三個周末，Ethan Lancaster正趁著等待下一位客人來店的空檔，給自己泡上一壺好茶，隨意地刷著Twitter。

Trending已經由#NoNutNovember變成了#NoNutNovemberFailed了，他笑著抿了一口紅茶，男人果然都是下半身主導思想的生物。

NNN對他來說本來就是很容易達成的事，Incandescence周休一天，先不說其他店內的服務，光是塔羅占卜就很耗精力了。要工作的日子回到家沒有馬上睡下他都得佩服自己，他願意奉陪，不代表他自己對於性慾的需求很大，那是Lawrence，不是他，NNN對他來說並沒有那麼大的影響。

這樣說來，他這個星期都沒有見過那個黑髮的身影出現在店內或者家裡，手機的通話紀錄也沒有顯示他的名字。

正常來說身為男朋友的他應該是要焦慮或者生氣的吧？可惜「正常」這個詞的存在本身對於他們兩個來說就是狗屎。

巫師？靈媒？怎麼說也不是正常人會選擇從事的職業吧。正常人看見靈體絕對不會想到：喔？似乎這能成為一門生意喔？應該能賺錢吧？

——沒有被嚇個半死都已經夠奇怪了。

Ethan Lancaster絲毫不在乎Lawrence會否來找他，本來就是類似開放式關係的狀態，就算他要去約炮也是他的事，頂多也不過是嘲笑他的意志力不夠堅強而已。

他的字典上從來未寫有過「嫉妒」這個詞。

Melissa倒是有問過他拉著Lawrence挑戰NNN是不是想要測試他的忠誠度。

Ethan的回答是：「因為有趣。」

看一個平常縱慾的男人禁慾一個月不是很有趣嗎？僅僅是因為有趣罷了。

而結果的確如他所料，有趣得很。

其實還蠻好笑的，Lawrence居然為了要跟他來一發而稱呼他的名字，真是個對欲望誠實的男人。

基本上彼此都不會單獨稱呼本名，留著些距離感對彼此都好，投入太多感情可就不像他們了。

他沒跟別人上床倒是出乎意料之外。

不過嘛，要是Mr. Kingsley能好好完成挑戰，也是該給一點獎勵的。

帶著這般思緒，金髮青年把櫃子裡過了期的GODIVA不帶猶豫地扔進垃圾桶。


End file.
